6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Crime of Fashion
A Crime of Fashion is the 51st episode of the series and the 24th episode of the second season, which aired on April 13, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 51 |Prev Ep=Over Exposed |Next Ep=Spring Fling | LineColor = BFFF00 }} Plot Jen and Caitlin are trying on outfits at Albatross and Finch. Caitlin says that Tricia spilled milkshake on her top last night, and stole a guy that Caitlin was after. Caitlin sees that price for the halter top she tried on costs $50, which Jen refuses to let Caitlin blow away. Caitlin asks if she can take the price tag as a memory, Jen says she can't because it's stealing. Unbeknownst to them, Tricia was in the changeroom next Caitlin and heard everything that they said about her. At the lemon, Nikki asks what Jonesy is happy about. Jonesy says he got hired at the Soda Hop, which is cool because the hot french exchange student, Amilie, also works there. Jen sticks Jonesy with Robbie, because Robbie strung up every pair of Jen's underwear over the hydropole. At that moment, Robbie snorts Caitlin's tampons up her nose, and throws them in the blender. Nikki takes Robbie the the Khaki Barn with her, to drive the clones crazy. When everyone but Caitlin leaves, Tricia shows up, and offers to go shopping with Caitlin at Albatross & Finch, but when they're there, Tricia puts that expensive halter in Caitlin's bag without Caitlin knowing it. When they leave the store, the alarm goes off. One of the employees takes Caitlin's bag and finds the halter, assuming Caitlin stole it. Caitlin is promptly arrested and put in Ron's jail cell. Caitlin pleads for Ron to let her out, but he refuses. Meanwhile, there is a mannequin of Jude's likeness in one of the stores. Jonesy asks Amilie out, but she declines, because she heard Jonesy ran through Grind-Me naked. Ron wouldn't let Caitlin leave until they took mugshots, and her parents had to bail her out. Jen begins to distrust Caitlin, but fights it. Jen mentions that Courtney got stuck babysitting Robbie, and she heard about Amilie rejecting Jonesy. Jonesy eventually wears Amilie down and she says yes to him. Caitlin and Nikki realize that Tricia put the halter top in Caitlin's bag. Nikki saysb that they have to get the tape for Tricia putting the halter in Caitlin's bag, but Ron said he won't pull the tape since she was caught red-handed, andshe was banned from the store. They come up with a plan. Nikki distracts the employee girls while Caitlin sneaks into the store to find the tapes, but the girls get back and catch Caitlin, who is arrested again. Jude sees himself in the store window again. Stanley points out that there is another Jude look-alike mannequin in the store across the corridor, only that one is wearing a thong. Jonesy needs his date with Amilie to go perfectly, so he decides to take her for dinner, and then back to his and Jen's house. Darth temporarily bypasses the security system so she can get the tape. Jude hides the mannequin with the thong. Courtney hands Robbie over to Jonesy, so he has to bring him on his date with Amilie. They end up going to Super Terrific Happy Sushi, because Robbie said that Jonesy liked it. Robbie goes under the table, and Jonesy follows him telling him to get out from under there. Amilie sees Jonesy under the table and assumes that he in looking up her skirt. Robbie then puts a booger in their ice cream, which jonesy ends up eating along with a scoop of ice cream. Having had enough of Robbie, Jonesy takes him to dunk him in the fountain, Amilie calls Ron the Rent-a-Cop for help. Ron also catches Caitlin and Darth sneaking back out of Albatross and Finch. Caitlin, Darth, and Jonesy all get arrested. Ron finally sees the tape and arrests Tricia for framing Caitlin, while Caitlin gets a $50 gift card from Albatross and Finch and buys the aforementioned top. Tricia's punishment for her frameup was 100 hours of community service. Quotes Trivia *The episode name is a double pun, on one count a pun on the phrase "A crime of passion", and on another count a pun on the phrase "fashion crime". *Jonesy's job: employee at Soda Hop Reason for firing: tried to throw Robbie into the fountain in revenge for ruining his date with Amelie. Goofs *When Jonesy is talking about how his date with Amelie is going to be perfect, (when he is sitting with the gang) he actually has five fingers and one thumb on both hands, for a total of twelve fingers. *When Jen holds a pink shirt and the viewer looks at it upside down, it'll resemble the symbol used for Nike. Gallery Tricia dragged out by Ron.jpg|Tricia is being dragged out of the store by Ron. Video yftbV0zqzxc E5fMvMpGbbc Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos